Because I love you forever
by Sweet Light 1019
Summary: Edward et Bella sont mariés. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Soudainement, Edward quitte Bella et part en Afghanistan laissant sa femme seule et enceinte. Bella se battera contre vents et marée pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime, tout en gérant une grossesse et en priant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Parviendras-t 'elle à faire renaître l'amour et à comprendre son mystérieux mari ?
1. Edward, Je suis enceinte !

_Edward,_

_Voilà déjà 1 mois que tu es parti en Afghanistan, pour défendre notre pays. L'hôpital semblent bien vide sans toi, le temps semblent plus long maintenant qu'on ne travaille plus côte à côte. Tes parents sont passé à la maison hier soir, on a dîné tous ensemble. Tu leur manque beaucoup, tu me manque beaucoup aussi. Tu te rends compte que depuis 25 ans ont est toujours ensemble, chaque journée. Ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés me rends malade._

_Enfin…il n'y a pas que ça qui me rends malade... j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de deux mois et demi. On va avoir un bébé, Edward. Tu te rends compte ?_

_Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déboussolé, je suis toute seule et j'ai peur. Parce qu'on ne pensait pas avoir d'enfant avant au moins deux ans. Le temps que tu finisses ton temps dans l'armée. Il reste encore 23 mois. Quand tu vas revenir, le bébé va déjà avoir près d'un an et demi. La maison n'est même pas finie de payer ! Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. J'essaie de ne pas t'en vouloir vraiment. Cependant, je trouve que tu n'as pas réfléchi à nous deux quand tu as décidé de t'engager. Tu penses un peu à moi ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Maintenant, il y a ce petit bébé, qui a besoin d'être aimé et protégé et je ne peux même pas garantir que son papa rentreras à la maison. J'aurais eu besoin de mon mari, de mon meilleur ami._

_J'ai toujours su que ton rêve était d'aller soigner les soldats à l'armée, mais je croyais pas que tu allais te décider en l'espace de quelques jours. Tu m'as prévenu que tu partais 2 jours avant de partir !_

_Peut-être qu'on est juste…plus fait pour être ensemble. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. On se connaît depuis qu'on est nés, mais je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi loin de moi, même quand tu étais près de moi. Tu ne me parle plus._

_Je sais plus où j'en suis, Edward._

_Prend soin de toi._

_Bella_


	2. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Quoique…je doute que vous allez aimer l'Edward de ce chapitre… Enfin, vous me le redirez.

Il y a aussi des nouveau chapitre pour : Forever Charmed et Beautiful Mistake

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Bella, _

_Le colis que tu m'as envoyé avec des provisions était…utile. Alors je te dois un merci. _

_Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment emballer par l'idée de devenir père. Je n'ai que 25 ans. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir un enfant aux États-Unis qui m'attendent. Il reste du temps pour que tu avorte ? _

_Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. _

_Tu feras ce qui te plait mais je me devais de t'informer que ça ne me plaisait pas. _

_Je ne veux pas de responsabilité. Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai déjà assez en étant marié avec toi ? _

_Tu devrais contacter un avocat pour le divorce, je signerais tous les papiers en revenant de l'armée. Je crois même me réengager par la suite. C'est vraiment super ici. Enfin, j'aime soignée les soldats. La guerre est difficile mais je vis mon rêve. Que demander de mieux ? _

_À un de ces jours. _

_J'exige que tu me fasses part de la décision concernant cet embryon _

_Edward_


	3. Tu vas le regretter

_Bonjour à toute ! Tout d'abord j'ai eu beaucoup mais BEAUCOUP de qualitatif consternant la réaction d'Edward. J'ai beaucoup ris :P Alors voilà les mots que vous avez utilisez (personne n'a utiliser le même mot !) : con, salaud, salopard, lâche, crétin, abrutis et mon préféré…enfoiré ! Bravo les fille j'ai piquer une belle crisse de fou rire :P . _

_Bella ne se laisse pas faire alors bonne lecture et laissez votre trace (Lâchez vous ! :P )_

* * *

De : BCullen

À : ECullen

Objet : Tu vas le regretter.

Mon _très très cher mari_,

Je tiens à te dire que je viens tout juste de recevoir la lettre que tu m'as envoyée. Je ne suis pas en colère…je suis folle de rage. J'ai quelques petites choses à te dire et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que j'écris une lettre et que je te l'envoi. Je sais pertinemment que tu as accès à internet alors ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

Premièrement, **MONSIEUR CULLEN** décide de parti à l'autre bout du monde et maintenant **MONSIEUR CULLEN** vient me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Sache que j'ai 25 ans, toute mes dents, et que je suis majeur et ce qui vient au fait que je fais ce que je **VEUX** quand je **VEUX**. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin que mon arrogant de mari vienne me dire quoi faire quand celui-ci n'a même pas les couilles d'affronter les situations.

Deuxièmement, cet embryon comme tu le dit si bien. C'est **MON BÉBÉ**. Alors, il **est HORS DE QUESTION **que j'avorte pour que mon connard de mari n'ai pas de remord de conscience. Si t'es pas content t'avais juste à pas sortir ta bite de ton pantalon. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à ce que je sache ! Alors **MON BÉBÉ** restera au chaud dans **MON UTÉRUS **pendant les six mois et demi qui vienne.

Troisièmement, tu veux le divorce…et bien tu vas l'avoir. Demain matin, à la première heure, j'appelle mon avocat et je demande les papiers, je vais même les signés et je vais avoir la gentillesse de te les faire parvenir.

Dernièrement, tu t'en tire bien, monsieur se la coule douce en réalisant son 'rêve' pendant que moi, je vais devoir l'annoncer à **NOS AMIS, MA FAMILLE ET TA FAMILLE.** J'ai bien hâte de voir comment tes parents et les miens vont réagir. Ta sœur, aussi. Je ne leur épargnerais pas les détails.

Tu sais pendant les 6 derniers mois où l'on était ensemble, tu as bien déconné. Tu rentrais à 3 heures du matin en me disant que tu avais du **BOULOT**, tu ne me parlais même pas, comme si je te dégoutais. On est ensemble depuis **TOUJOURS**. Tu claque la porte comme si je n'étais que la fille avec qui tu as passé une nuit. J'ai **TOUT** fait pour **TOI**. J'ai abandonné mon **RÊVE.** Je voulais être **PROFESSEUR** et pour toi, parce que tu disais sans cesse que les relations à longue distance ne marchaient jamais, j'ai changé de voix. Je suis devenu obstétricienne. **JE SUIS MÉDECIN**. Je ne voulais pas être médecin, j'adore mon métier c'est vrai. Ce n'était juste pas mon choix. Je t'ai choisi **TOI**. Aujourd'hui, tu choisi ton **RÊVE**.

Bien. Fait ce que tu veux. J'en ai marre.

Le jour où tu viendras pleurer et implorer mon pardon, car tu le feras, sache que moi je saurais déjà loin.

Bella.


	4. Notre histoire

Bonjour, je vous livre le quatrième chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous allez un peu plus comprendre sur la famille Swan et Cullen.  
Laissez moi votre avis.  
Bonne lecture

_**P**_oint de vue Extérieur

Elle restais là. Immobile. Elle fixais l'écran d'ordinateur. La page internet affichait que son message avait bien été envoyer et reçu. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de cette jeune femme  
enceinte. Elle ne regrettais pas se message amer qu'elle avait envoyer à son mari. Elle regrettais ce couple qu'elle formait avec lui , avant. Elle se relevait, le corps toujours secouer de spasme.

La journée avait été dure. Elle avait terminer sont internat aujourd'hui. Les résultats arrivait dans quelques jours, faisant ainsi d'elle soit une obstétricienne soit une obstétricienne en devenir.  
Elle et Edward étaient ensemble depuis toujours même s'il avait 2 ans de plus qu'elle, mais Bella était une femme très intelligente et avait fini par sauté deux classes.

Leurs mères et leurs pères étaient les meilleurs ami(e)s du monde. Ils avaient, tous les quatre, grandit ensemble. Ils allaient à l'université et c'est avec certitude qu'ils étaient revenu vivre  
dans ce petit village qu'était Forks pour élever leurs enfants. Les deux femmes avaient la même idée, tomber enceinte en même temps, et recommencer rapidement après. Elles voulaient des enfants proche d'âge.

Renée fût la première à tomber enceinte, deux mois après ce fût Esmée. Renée accouche d'un garçon qu'elle nomma Emmett et Esmée accoucha d'une fille qu'elle nomma Rosalie.  
Dès le début, Emmett et Rosalie se détestèrent, on ne pouvait pas les mettre dans le même berceau car ils se greffèrent, se mordaient ou alors ils criaient simplement aux larmes.

Quelques mois plus tard, Esmée tomba enceinte d'Edward. Tandis, que Renée tomba enceinte de Brandon, leurs deuxièmes fils. Les deux femmes accouchèrent à 11 jours d'intervalles  
l'une de l'autre, Renée accoucha la première. Edward et Brandon s'entendaient très bien, ils étaient complices en tout. Au plus grands bonheurs de leurs parents qui avait déjà du mal avec  
Rosalie et Emmett.

Avoir quatre enfants. Deux filles et deux garçons. C'étaient leurs plans à toutes les deux. Heureusement, elles étaient toutes les deux très fertiles.

Avant même que leurs nouveau-nés eurent 1 an, elles retombèrent enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, à deux jours d'intervalle entre leurs accouchements, Esmée eut son deuxième fils, Jasper et Renée eut sa première fille, Alice. Jasper et Alice, étaient complètement différent, lui, il était calme, elle, c'était une vraie boule d'énergie mais ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Un soir, épuisée, les deux femmes buvaient un énième café dans la cuisine d'Esmée. Elles s'encouragèrent mutuellement. Juste une dernière fois, une dernière  
grossesse et leurs rêves saurait réaliser. Elles pourraient ensuite élevées leurs enfants ensembles, les voir pairs, se marié, avoir des enfants à leurs tours et elles le feraient ensemble.  
Comme toujours. Elles retombèrent une fois de plus enceinte. Esmée tomba rapidement de nouveau enceinte d'une fille, comme prévue. Cependant, Renée eut plus de mal, deux mois passa et le troisième fût le bon. Esmée avait suivi ce qu'elles avaient planifiées, deux filles et deux garçons, Jenny était en parfaite santé. Renée, elle, eut la plus grande surprise au monde, l'obstétricienne lui avait annoncé que c'était une fille, à son sixième mois de grossesse. Heureuse, d'avoir accomplis ce qu'elles avaient tant rêvé, Renée ce rendit tranquillement en salle d'accouchement, en ce 13 semptembre. Elle accoucha de Lizzy (Isabelle) Maria Swan en moins d'une heure.

**-Et voilà Madame Swan, votre dernière née,** s'exclame l'obstétricienne souriante.  
L'équipe de pédiatrie montra le bébé, à sa mère exténuée mais épanouie.  
**- Elle est magnifique**. Murmura t'elle en pleurant de joie  
Son mari lui prit la main et regarda sa petite fille.  
**-Elle me ressemble,** rit-il pour se donner un peu de contenance.  
Pendant ce temps, l'obstétricienne mit sa main sur le ventre de sa patiente et fronça les sourcils.

Renée qui avait remarquer ce geste s'inquiéta immédiatement

-**Il y a un problème** ? Demanda-t'elle

Le médecin releva la tête.  
**-Je ne suis pas sure, je vais mettre un gant, il va falloir que j'aille vérifier de l'intérieur, d'accord ?**  
Renée hocha rapidement la tête, le bébé fût repris pour être laver rapidement, pendant que Charlie serra la main de sa femme.  
L'obstétricienne mis ce gant, et entra ces doigt à l'endroit où Lizzy venait de sortir quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Elle ressortis sa main moins d'une minutes plus tard et se tourna vers sont assistant.  
**-Va me chercher l'échographe et rapidement**. Dit-elle  
Celui-ci quitta la salle en courant.  
**-Qu'es qui se passe ?** Demanda Charlie.  
**-Vous savez il n'y a pas de problème si c'est mon utérus. Vous pouvez tout enlever, Lizzy était notre dernier enfant,** dit Renée  
Son mari hocha la tête pour confirmée c'est dire. Au même moment, l'assistant pénétra dans la salle avec l'échographe et obstétricienne ne répondit à aucun des parents  
Le gel fût rapidement disposé sur le ventre de la patiente.  
**-Qu'es qui se passe** ? Répéta le mari inquiet en voyant l'obstétricienne froncer les sourcils.  
Soudain, elle fût sur ces pieds et pressa un bouton d'urgence.  
**-Préparer un bloc,** Hurla t'elle.  
Elle donna des instructions à son assistant, alors qu'ils fessaient tournée la mère sur le côté pour lui installer sonde autour du ventre. Elle se retourna vers le couple  
**-Il y en a un deuxième.**  
**-Un deuxième**, s'écria t'ils en choeur.  
**-Oui**, dit-elle en poussant le lit alors que son assistant poussait la machine qui fessait entendre un très faible battement de coeur.  
Charlie suivait le lit en courant, ils passèrent alors devant la salle d'attente où Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis. Ceux-ci se levèrent inquiets

Charlie s'arrêta quelques secondes, pendant que sa femme et l'équipe médicale continuais sa course.

**- Il y en a un deuxième, sont cœur bat faiblement, je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passé,** dit-il rapidement sous le regard stupéfait de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Sans attendre de réponse, il courut rejoindre sa femme, avant que les portes d'assesseur ne se ferme.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, une minuscule petite fille étaient née. Le docteur Madisson, vînt voir les parents qui étaient maintenant isolés dans une pièce où ils n'avaient qu'entrevue le bébé. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Renée se redressa, le visage en larme, et Charlie attendait craintivement. -**-Alors ?** Demanda Renée avant même que l'obstétricienne soit rentrer dans la pièce.

**-Le bébé est très petit, 1.900 kg pour 43 centimètre.** Dit-elle en regardant les parents.

**-Je ne comprends pas !** Cria Renée**. Comment vous avez pu passer à côté du bébé ? **

**-Je suis vraiment désolée, il semble que le bébé était derrière Lizzy, et leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson. Je reviendrais vous voir quand j'aurais plus de nouvelle. Une infirmière va vous emmener Lizzy, et plus tard vous pourrez allez voir votre autre bébé, voulez-vous que je dise à vos amis de venir ? **

**-Oui, s'il te plait.** Dit Charlie

Le médecin ouvrit la porte, pour sortir.

**-Attendez.** S'exclama Renée.

Madisson se retourna pour regarde la femme.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

**-Une fille, elles sont jumelle identique, il n'y avait qu'un seul placenta. **

Le couple qui attendait nerveusement en salle d'attente, se rendit presque en courant dans la chambre où se trouvaient leurs meilleurs ami(e)s.

Ils fût plus de 2 semaines avant que leur fille, qu'ils nommèrent Bella (Isabella), fût hors de danger.

Ce fût avec soulagement que la famille Swan, remenèrent la petite Bella à la maison.

Les deux familles, Cullen et Swan, fût ainsi complété. Esmée et Renée eurent beaucoup de plaisir à élever leurs enfants ensemble. Comme elles l'avaient prévue. Ce fût avec surprise qu'un jour Renée retrouva Rosalie et Emmett dans le même lit. Totalement abasourdie elle appela sa meilleure amie de toujours. Une réunion de famille fût organisé pour parler de contraception, à cette époque les adolescents avaient 16 ans. Un an plus tard, se fût au tour d'Esmée de retrouver Alice et Jasper dans le même lit, elle appella sa meilleure amie et une autre réunion de famille fût organisé pour parler sexe. Quand ce fût le tour à Carlisle de retrouver Edward et Bella dans le même lit, ce fût (presque) avec habitude qu'ils firent une réunion pour parler des 'jeux d'adulte' . Charlie s'attendaient à retrouver Jenny et Brandon dans le même lit, après tout c'était son tour, non ?

Pourtant il n'en fût rien, Jenny et Brandon était...compliquée. Avec deux ans d'écart, Brandon considérait Jenny comme sa petite soeur, et il fût plus que surpris qu'Edward sorte avec Bella.

Pourtant Edward et Bella, c'était une relation fusionnel. Ils se connaissaient par coeur, ils aimaient les mêmes choses. C'était comme deux aimants attirées l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient tout simplement des âmes soeurs. Alors se fût sans surprise, quand Edward demanda Bella en mariage, le Noël des 17 ans à cette dernière. Ils se marirent le 19 septembre, avec leur famille et amis réunie.

Esmée et Renée étaient contentes de ce qu'elles avaient accomplis. Emmett, Jasper, Brandon et Edward étaient tous des meilleurs amis|des frères. De même pour Rosalie, Alice, Jenny, Lizzy et Bella qui étaient des meilleurs amie|des soeurs. Ils avaient tous eut une vraie famille, des vrais amis tous au long de leurs vies. Ils avaient grandient ensemble, apprit ensemble, et ils feront leurs vies ensemble.

Bella était très intelligente depuis sont plus jeune âge c'est pourquoi elle rentra deux ans d'avance à l'université, elle ne c'était jamais séparer de son mari. Ils c'étaient achetés une maison, entre celle de ces frères et soeurs, Emmett et Rosalie dans une , et Alice et Jasper dans la deuxième. Ils n'habitaient plus à Forks depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'université. Ils vivaient à Seattle. Emmett et Rosalie avait deux enfants, Mattéo, 3 ans et Maéva, 11 mois. Alice et Jasper n'avaient qu'une fille, Allyson, 2 ans.

Ce fût au moment, où James, un ancien ami d'Edward, refit surface que leurs problèmes débuta. Edward commença à boire, s'absenter du travaille, rentrer à trois heures du matin et hurler sur sa femme qui se fessait réveiller par ces soirées nocturnes. Il signa son départ à l'armée sans même la consulter, persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'un fardeau à ces rêves. James partirait avec lui à l'armée, ils s'amuserait bien là-bas. Loin de cette femme qui l'avait eu dans ces filets depuis toujours. Il c'était marié trop jeune, avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire la fête, et de vivre sa jeunesse.

Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre en fermant la porte, elle pris son MP3 et ferma les yeux en écoutant la chanson qu'elle avait écrit à son mari pour leur mariage. Demain, elle aurait une longue journée, et il faudrait qu'elle contacte un avocat pour le divorce. Ce soir, elle voulait juste dormir et oublier que son mariage avait volée en éclat, et que l'homme qu'elle avait aimée, était partis pour de bon.

* * *

La chanson qu'elle écoute c'est _**Mary's Song (Oh my my my) Taylor Swift**_


End file.
